<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beast In Me by karaokegal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102546">The Beast In Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal'>karaokegal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life on Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't like Annie's new assignment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Cartwright/Sam Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081515</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beast In Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011">Drabble-a-Day 2011.</a> Day 236. Prompt from <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/">lifein1973</a>. <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2142190.html">Weekly Drabble Challenge #146-Seven Random Words</a>. Mole, Tart, Entice. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No!” Sam blurted, attracting the usual compliment of rolled eyes and a disapproving frown from Annie.</p><p>She <i>wanted</i> this assignment.  To her it wasn’t demeaning to be dressed like a cheap tart in hopes of catching the cretin who’d been terrorizing the local prostitutes.  It was a way to prove herself to the Guv.</p><p>He watched avidly as Phyllis used an eyebrow pencil to give Annie a beauty mark, completing the transformation, and felt something rising in his blood, dark and possessive.</p><p>Sam’s assignment was to protect Annie from the rapist, but who was going to protect Annie from him?<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>